


this way of talking, and another

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The advantages of being trustworthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this way of talking, and another

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'sharing' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

They keep secrets for each other, shared without ever having to be told. Generally it's nothing earth-shattering, just the little things that come of living in each others' pockets day in and day out, night after night. Yoochun tells no-one about the cigarette Jaejoong palms out of his pack, Jaejoong's way of letting Yoochun know that he's quit trying to quit again. Yoochun just smiles and taps out another, tucking it behind Jaejoong's ear. Jaejoong doesn't talk about the location of Yoochun's secret hoard of chocolate, Yoochun the only one who manages to smuggle forbidden sweets past their manager. The stash is in Yoochun's sock drawer, but Jaejoong claims not to know, holds firm in the face of Yunho's pleas for sugar and Changmin's demands and Junsu's saddest eyes. Later Jaejoong finds a bar in his pillowcase and smiles across the room at the grin on Yoochun's allegedly sleeping face.


End file.
